Destiny Awaits No Man
by Destin the Mercenary
Summary: Chapter 4 is up after a case of writer's block. Our favorite (yeah right) tactician has a crush, and everyone is really tense for the battle that's yet to come. Please review...
1. Forthcoming Night

Hurrah, this is my first fic that I've wrote…well, ever. Look forward to me writing more fics in the near future, alright? Mainly HectorxLyndis, with some others involved as well if I feel like it (ErkxSerra, KentxFiora, you know the works). I don't think there are going to be any spoilers, but one can never tell if there are, so just be warned. If there are, then those who've beaten the game or made it to chapter 31: Light shouldn't fret.Also, just bear with me that someone found out about Uther's death and told Hector about it. Yo Erk, the disclaimer if you will?

Erk: I don't wanna do it.

Fine, I'll just tell Serra where you are while she's on a sugar high.

Erk: OO;; Destin doesn't own any of the characters or areas or plots except for his own, they all go to the makers of the game!

Good boy…but Serra found you already.

Erk: I hate you…I hate you very much.

Talking

_Thinking_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hector lay awake late at night thinking about the events that were to happen the next day. They were all so close to the Dragon's Gate, having landed the previous night on Valor Isle. His mind had been preoccupied for the longest time, thinking about what might happen if they didn't win the oncoming battle against Nergal and the dragons, and what would become of Ostia if he happened to fall in the battle. The death of his brother, Lord Uther, was still fresh on his mind like always, and it seemed like he could do nothing to stop the flow of memories coming back to him.

"Lord Uther's death got you down still Lord Hector?" A young man stepped into Hector's tent. He had dark brown hair, reaching past his shoulders and tied back to keep out of his eyes, and he wore a woolen green cloak. His deep hazel eyes took in the surroundings of inside the tent. He grinned somewhat when he saw that the tent was messier than his own.

"Aye, I've been thinking about it for the past few months now Destin…it doesn't matter what I do, the thoughts keep coming back." Hector looked at the tactician with a saddening look in his eyes, one that would have brought the smile off of Sain's face even. "It's just too hard thinking about if I died while fighting Nergal, there's no one to take place as Marquess of Ostia. Destin chuckled lightly, earning a confused look from Hector.

"Lord Hector, you don't have to worry about that. You're not going to die…if anyone dies, it will most likely be someone careless. I haven't come this far to let you, Lord Eliwood, or Lady Lyndis die at the hands of the Black Fang." Hector seemed to cheer up a little at Lyn's name, having fallen in love with her a while back. "Besides, I'm not going to get any of you lost like I did last time…although Wallace didn't even need my help to find himself lost in that forest. He did himself in well enough." At that, both of the men laughed cheerfully.

"I don't know how, but you always manage to get me out of my moods whenever I have them." Hector smiled and picked up his Wolf Beil, beginning to sharpen it on a sharpening stone. "How much longer until we need to begin preparing to break camp?" Destin thought carefully, wanting them to get enough sleep, but not wanting to risk an ambush.

"Two or three hours at the most Lord Hector. Just like you, Lord Eliwood hasn't had any sleep. I'm going to go try and talk to him, so he actually DOES fall asleep. Oh, Lady Lyndis was wanting to talk to you?" At that, the tactician left Hector's tent, and voices were heard outside the flap. Hector looked rather startled. _Lyn wants to talk to a guy like me? She was the one saying that I should stay away from Florina because of how much of a lunk I am!_

"Hector, can I come in?" Hector sat up, startled at hearing the voice of the blade lord from outside his tent. His mind quickly tried to work out some kind of excuse to keep her away from him, but his instincts reacted before he could come up with one.

"Of course Lyn, it's open" He mentally cursed himself immediately after speaking. The last thing he needed was to see Lyn and make himself even **more** nervous than he already was. Lyn stepped inside with all the grace of a Sacaen, until she accidentally tripped over a small box inside the great lord's tent. Hector stood and caught her before she fell face-first to the ground. _Damn it's a good thing I caught her…don't want her getting hurt now. Destin'll kill me if I let Lyn get hurt._

"Ehh, thank you Hector. You really need to clean up in here you know." She giggled, not letting go of him, and then blushed when she realized that he was still holding her. "Um, you can let go of me now." He jumped back quickly, blushing and apologizing, which only made her giggle even more. "I don't think I've seen you blush before Hector. You really should more often, it makes you cute." At this, she was laughing, his face as red as Kent's armor.

"Wha…you…but I…" He was speechless from her actions. Finally, a grin broke out on his face and he looked at her with a somewhat dangerous look in his eye. "Tell anyone anything, and I'll tell the whole camp that I saw you trying one of Isadora's new lip gloss things." That shut her up quickly, her face turning redder than Hector's, and a pout forming on her face.

"You know that I was doing that because I thought it smelled nice!"

"Uh huh, sure you did. Were you puckering your lips as well to try and waft the smell towards Pent?"

"Shut up about that!!!" While they were arguing, Kent poked his head into Hector's tent.

"Could you two keep it down please, I'm sure everyone on the island can hear you two screaming…I wouldn't be surprised to hear people in Badon asking what that yelling was about from the middle of the ocean." With that, Kent went back to his station in the camp, before deciding to wake Sain up and give him the misfortune of having guard duty in the early hours of the morning. Both Lyn and Hector were blushing now at Kent's comments, both realizing that they had been acting like children over a new toy.

"I guess he's right…we were acting kinda childish…" Hector looked at Lyn in apology.

"True, and since he happens to be in my service, I guess it effects me more than you. I'll try not to yell at you next time. Anyways, I have to be getting back to my tent so I can try and get some sleep. See you in a few hours Hector." With that, Lyn leaned over and softly kissed Hector on the cheek before running out with a refreshed blush all over her face again. Hector touched his cheek and stared out the tent flap after she had gone.

"Did…did she really do that?" He shook his head slowly. "I'll never understand women." Looking one last time at the tent flap, he took his tunic off and tried to get a few hours of sleep.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Over in Eliwood's tent, Destin and the young lordling himself were busy discussing battle plans for the next day.

"I understand why you think that Lord Eliwood, but I still think that Vaida and Rath should be guarding Merlinus during the fight, because we don't know where they're going to come at us from." Destin frowned as Eliwood shook his head, wondering what he had in mind this time. _I hope it's better than last time when he suggested that Karel and Bartre guard Merlinus…the tent nearly got destroyed, and we had to actually pay Merlinus for damages done._

"I think it would be better to leave Lucius and Oswin to guard Merlinus, because that way we have someone who can fight the weapon-users, and someone who can fight the magic-users." Eliwood looked at the map of the area carefully, thinking hard.

"If we do that, then we lose a healer, and we also lose the defensive power that Oswin has when he's in the front lines." The talk went on throughout the night, the two of them finally agreeing to the plans that were made.

"I suppose that we should be rousing everyone else then?" Eliwood nodded, and Destin's face broke out in a wide smile. "You have to wake up Nils and Raven if anyone." Destin began to chuckle at Eliwood's groan. Nils didn't like getting woken up, and he usually proceeded to beat his flute over the head of the person who woke him up. Raven was a light sleeper, and had his sword at your throat if you were the one to wake him up…unless you were Priscilla, then he just asked if anything was wrong. "I'll go and tell whoever's on guard duty to begin waking other people up as well. We meet in front of your tent in half an hours time to tell everyone else the plans."

"Agreed…but why do I have to wake up Nils and Raven?" Destin laughed loudly at Eliwood, becoming amused by the knight lord himself whining about what he was required to do.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well, so far so good from what I see, and my friend thought it was pretty decent for a first fic. Like most other people who write fics, I'll post the next chapter after I get say…5 reviews. Please no flames either, I can understand if it's helpful criticism, but I don't think saying "Hector seems like a weakling" or "Lyn would never act like that" helps me any. Thanks and I hope to be writing more. I have a humor fic in mind right now actually…

Erk: Just as long as you don't end up making me do anything too dumb. I'm much smarter than you may think.

Trust me Erk, I think you're smart enough as it is. You don't talk much, so that's what makes you smart.

Hector: What about me eh? Sure I may say brash things, but I'm really sensitive inside!

…Hector, don't make me laugh please. So anyways…

Hector and Erk: Please review (Erk: If you don't, I'll fry you with bolting because you're more than 3 squares away, and I have no more range limit!)


	2. Broken Shards of Victory Part 1

I suppose you guys are lucky that there were 5 reviews…but I am going to take a review limit off, because I will be balancing time with school, friends, Ragnarok Online, and updates. Anyways, I'm so glad to have such appreciative commentary! I posted this thinking that people would say it sucks and all, because it was my first piece.

Erk: It sucks, shut up and get on with the story already.

Don't make me kill you Erk. Setting him aside (I'll just kill him in chapter 16 again), the pairings are still the same, and I'll be writing a LynxEliwood/Rath fic soon for those of you who are particular to those pairings. I'm not sure if it'll be as good, because my friend and I like to bash on Eliwood a lot, but I'll do my best to make it a good one.

Hector: Yeah yeah, just get on with the story so that we can all know if my charm and intellect wins Lyn over.

…Charm and intellect? Don't make me laugh Hector.

Serra: Destin doesn't own any of the characters or plot lines or anything except for his own ideas, so please don't sue! Do I get a cookie now?

…No.

Talking

_Thinking_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The sound of steel against steel sung out through the day as the battle-weary warriors clashed through an endless sea of relentless Blank Fang assassins. Eliwood was leading half of the warriors to the east through the mountains, hoping to sneak up on Limstella, while Hector and Lyn were directing the other half to the north where most of the battling was going on. Destin was getting furious from the sheer number of troops that were pouring out of the numerous fortresses. "Why can't the all just stay in the damn fortresses and let us just mosey on up there?" He cursed and kicked hard at the ground. Just a few minutes ago he had to rely on the ability of Rath to get him out of a sticky situation.

"Where the hell did Lyn get off to. I told her to stay with the rest of us!" Hector growled, swinging his axe high over his head, and brought it down to strike a paladin square in the chest. Blood sprayed everywhere from the force of the blow, causing Hector to take a moment and wipe his face clean of blood. "Lyn!!! Where the hell are you?" He ran forward, followed by those following him. Oswin was having the most difficulty keeping up, with the heavy armor he wore. Matthew seemed rather surprised at how fast his lord was running.

"Oswin, Lord Hector seems rather unnerved by the disappearance of Lyndis, don't you agree?" The general nodded at the thief, causing a frown from Matthew. _Oh why do I bother talking to him at a time like this, he'll never answer. He should lose the heavy armor and get a horse instead…that would make him a little more useful on the battlefield. I wouldn't have to fight!_ He chuckled and ran after Hector. Hearing a battle cry, Matthew stopped instantly. "Lord Hector, I heard a yell that sounded like Lyn!" Hector stopped, skidding to a halt, and turned to look at Matthew.

"Tell me where she is or I'll gut you where you stand Matthew, and no games this time either." Matthew's eyes went wide, and he pointed towards the river. Just at that moment, a blur of green went by, followed by a horseman. Sure enough, Lyn was there fighting another paladin. "Those fools just don't quit do they? Alright, everyone make sure that no one gets behind us, and we're supposed to meet Eliwood's forces near that…thing!" Hector began charging towards Lyndis, followed by his small band behind him. He saw the swift blade lord bring the paladin down to slay him quickly, and he saw behind her a general about to thrust his with his lance. "LYNDIS!!!" Hector jumped high in the air, bringing his axe down to shatter both steel and flesh alike. Shards of armor and blood sprayed out across the grass, forever staining it red. Lyn turned, astonishment showing clearly on her face at the scene…not that she wasn't used to it, it was just strange to see that happen to a person with heavy armor on.

"Thank you Hector, I was so busy with that paladin, I didn't even hear him coming up behind me!" She knew that she could thank him properly later, but right now they needed to focus on the battle. "Duck!" Her bow flashed out and not even a second later, an arrow sped past Hector's ear, hitting a sniper full-on in the face and downing him instantly. "I guess you still need someone to watch your back after all Lord Hector." She laughed some, earning a scowl from the other lord in the group.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Erk, hurry and attack that wyvern lord over there!" Eliwood pointed towards the mountains, a large shape narrowing the space between them. It should be close enough for a javelin through, but only from his height would he hit anything.

"Frozen winds of the north, embrace my enemy in your endless torrent of death! Fimbulvetr!" Erk completed the pentagon of magic, showing that it was more powerful than normal, and the shape began to be buffeted by sharp icy winds. The rider fell from the wyvern, sure to die from the length of the fall. He sighed as he felt someone grab his arm and nearly scream in his ear, even for how close she was.

"That was SOOOOOOOOOOO cool Erky! Do it again!" Serra was jumping with excitement at the effects of the spell, and the fact that the frozen wyvern was falling to shatter on the ground. Girls like so many different things. Erk again sighed and looked at Serra.

"I don't like killing things, so I'm not going to do it again unless I have to…and don't call me Erky! If you do again, I'll use the same spell on you." He growled as Serra just giggled at his threat, both of them knowing that it was an empty one. She had told him a while ago that she loved him, and he realized that he felt the same emotions towards her. They were both broken out of their little argument by Eliwood clearing his throat.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to get away from here. I heard something nearby us, and it wasn't any of our own troops." He heeled his steed into a trot, circling the rest of the troops as they marched on towards Limstella. _Hopefully Lyndis and Hector aren't going through the same problems as me…this is hell enough as it is, listening to these two bicker constantly. I should talk to Destin about having them go with Hector next time._ He frowned inwardly when he saw arrows come flying at his troops. This was going to be a long battle indeed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Destin side-stepped another sword-swing, countering with his own. _It's a bloody good thing that Erk taught me some magic and Kent taught me swordplay, otherwise I'd be dead right now!_ He spun and thrust his sword forward into the myrmidon's chest and slaying it instantly. His mind was now on his siblings back on the main continent of Lycia. Remiel, his eldest sister and sibling, and how she was doing with her family. His two brothers, both in unknown areas to him. Finally his youngest sister and sibling, Seras, whom he felt obligated to protect, as she was closest in age to him. Yeah they fought a lot, but she was the only one he could trust. His mind then focused on the battle ahead. Closing his eyes and peering around with his newfound magic, he found Hector's position. _Hector…he needs to hurry if he doesn't want to get ambushed by the swordsmen coming fast on him._ He spun in fury and instinct, carefully blocking a lance thrust.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Lord Hector! Swordmasters and mercenaries are advancing on us as we speak!" Matthew was running towards Hector and Lyn, waving his arms madly. Hector only shook his head and sighed, while Lyn seemed somewhat amused that they would still be sending troops to try and kill them.

"Let them come, I'm not afraid of anything! I'll kill them before they even knew what was happening." Hector could only hope that his boast was not an empty one. Out of nowhere, what looked like men began rushing for them. Hector grinned evilly and held his axe above his head. He was ready to kill anything that came within 3 feet of him, as long as it wasn't friendly.

"Hector, there's too many for us to handle out here in the open. Let's pull back into the forests and stream-sides, that way we have a better chance of getting all of them" Lyn spoke hurriedly, pulling another arrow to her cheek and letting fly at a sword master. She was already beginning to move backwards while firing.

"That's a good idea Lyn. Everyone fall back to the forests, and let's turn their own ambush against them!" Hector turned and began to dash towards the forests, hearing everyone else behind him trying to keep up. It was all he could do to try not to think about what might happen if he died here on Valor Isle. _Oswin would have to take over, because he knows most about the Lycian politics. Matthew is too dodgy, and Serra…I'm not even going to go there._ He grimaced at the thought of Serra taking over as marquess of Ostia. Just the mere idea made him want to live past this battle.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Sir Kent, please pace yourself a little slower so I can catch up!" Fiora, one of the three pegasus knights in the small band flew behind her knight and love, Kent. Since the day that he told her that he loved her more than he could ever love anyone again, she had stayed by his side. Dodging arrows left and right, and thankful she had the Delphi Shield, she flew lower to be next to Kent.

"Fiora, you're supposed to be with the unit sent with Lord Eliwood! What are you doing over here?" The hurt look on Fiora's face made Kent realize that he said something wrong. It still wasn't enough to make him consider learning from Sain on how to treat women.

"I wanted to be near you Kent, that way if you die, I can die with you! Lord Eliwood gave me permission to be here with you!" She spoke quickly, dodging another arrow. It was then that she noticed they were charging into trees. "Please stay alive! I couldn't bear the thought of living without you!" Her plea made Kent all the more ready to make it through the day. With Lady Lyndis' permission, he would ask that Fiora live with him in Caelin as his wife. He had best not die now. He rushed into the forest as Fiora flew overhead to meet him on the other side.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hector ducked as a sword flew where his head had been just seconds before. It was a miracle to him how he had managed to live this long. Shoving his axe directly into his opponents throat, he through him down onto the cold forest ground to allow the earth to take it's natural role involving the dead. He looked down at himself for a minute, blood caking his armor and axe, a small wound above his left eye, and what felt like dents in his armor. Surely his enemies couldn't be that strong…could they? "Lyn, your plan was working! They've begun to become sparse!"

"Well of course, living on the plains gives you a steady mind like that. Not that you would know of course, being brash like you are!" She laughed heartily as she evaded an axe swing. Bringing her powerful Mani Katti down, she cut off the arm holding the axe, and then brought her sword through the man's skull. He would never live to see the light of day again.

"Energies of the holy heavens, gather and purge my enemies of the unholy spirit that resides in them! Divine!" The bishop Lucius held his staff pointed at another swordmaster, holy energies swirling around it, and the swordmaster froze. Lucius immediately began looking for any of his allies and friends that had been hurt so he could heal them.

When Hector saw that there were no more swordsmen entering the forests, he smirked and began walking in the direction he was facing. "Like I said, they couldn't possibly beat me!" He laughed and broke into a run, listening for the rest to follow. They did in fear that he would leave them behind. He was acting much differently than ever before. Maybe it was because he didn't want Lyn to die from any mistakes that he might make.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I hate those damn archers! Rebecca, get up there and see what you can do!" Eliwood sat nursing an injured shoulder while Serra was trying to heal it. Erk was busy casting thunder spells in the general direction of where the arrows were coming from, hearing screams every now and then to show that he hit. Rebecca also added her own attacks, arrows finding their marks. "Merlinus, I'm going to ask that you remain a little further behind so that you don't get struck by any arrows." The frightened merchant only nodded and began to lead his horse into a cleared out fortress.

"Swirling forces of nature, listen to my call and cast down your rays to forever curse my enemies! Bolting!" Again, Erk finished the pentagon formation that was so familiar in his mind. A massive bolt of lightning struck in the center of where the archers were, killing half and injuring more. He held a grim smile, glad that Serra didn't see that and want him to do it again, and also from the fact that he had to kill.

"Good job you two, the way should be clear now. Thank you Serra, but that's all you can do at the moment. I need you ready with Erk and Rebecca to hit anything that comes at us before they have a chance to hit us. If we can damage them before they reach us, then we have a better chance of staying alive during the fight." Eliwood held his rapier out in front of him to signify a charge. "I need two people to protect Merlinus!" Rath walked into the fortress without a word, followed by Canas.

"Lord Eliwood, who will you send to us when we can rejoin with the main group?" The druid had turned to look at the knight lord. Clear seriousness mingled with the smile on Canas' face.

"I'll most likely send Fiora, should she find us again. If not, then look for Guy." Canas nodded and walked inside without another word. "As for the rest of you, wait until I give the order to charge. Those on foot will be on the sides, and all those who ride will be in the front and back. Nils, you get in the middle so that you can be protected, and if you fall behind, then someone will pick you up." Eliwood looked on as his troops began to form as he had told. He had very little time now to make up for any mistakes he might make. "Stand ready! CHARGE!!!" He swung his rapier forward, kicking his horse into a mighty gallop, and began to rush into the oncoming enemies. _I hope that my luck will hold out until after we defeat Nergal, because mother will be too upset to care for the castle should I fall now!_ Eliwood was going to risk everything from here on out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So that's that for now, I'll conclude the battle next chapter. I think I got a better grasp on how the characters act this time around. I hope that you all liked the way I described the spells and what was said before they were cast. Got that from my friend. Also, Destin's siblings come from an idea that a friend and I had. I can't remember the brother's names, but I'll be sure to get them tomorrow or something.

Erk: Maybe it's just the fact that you're stupid and can't seem to remember everything except for an age-old code for a stupid game that doesn't even work anymore.

Hey, be nice because I'm letting you talk in my review. Setting that moron aside, I'll be updating rather soon because I have Christmas break next week and the week after. Ahh…Christmas…I hope I get something good for Christmas.

Hector: Ah man, I didn't get to use my charm on Lyn this chapter. You're going to be the first to die once I get my hands on you!

Eh heh…I don't think so Hector. Anyways, please do as the characters say!

Erk xHector: Yeah yeah, please review and all that other crap.

Lyn: If you don't, Guy and myself will get critical hits on you!


	3. Broken Shards of Victory Part 2

Part one seemed to be a decent success on my part, and I hope that the rest of the battle scene for this chapter goes well also. Sorry for those who read it and had it be a little too graphic, I just needed to get some steam off of my hands. Most likely the best things I have going so far are the words for the spells.

Erk: You paired SERRA with ME?!?!?! That does it, you're going to die.

…Crap. Well, if I don't update soon, then everyone will know that I was hit with a Bolting spell at VERY close range and it hurt. For those who are wondering, Destin does have a family. MUCH more on that later (there's going to be a semi-flashback chapter), and look for the tactician Seras in Loki's fics. Destin is my tactician, and Seras is her tactician. So without further ado, let's dive in shall we?

Hector: I'm still not with Lyn…hurry up and have the steamy sex scene already!

Hector…there is no steamy sex scene…GAH! Dodges a hand axe WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE DAMN THINGS! Sorry everyone about the long wait, I was busy with Christmas vacation and such.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

CHARGE!!!" He swung his rapier forward, kicking his horse into a mighty gallop, and began to rush into the oncoming enemies. _I hope that my luck will hold out until after we defeat Nergal, because mother will be too upset to care for the castle should I fall now!_ Eliwood was going to risk everything from here on out.

The small band of people followed Eliwood into a full-on charge towards the enemy. There was no backing out at this point, because either way risked certain death. Erk, Serra, and Rebecca were attacking those within their ranges, and those who could throw javelins were also attacking. Eliwood ducked an oncoming handaxe, causing it to embed itself into the tree behind him. _These guys just don't let up! If we can slip past them and somehow manage to attack them from both sides, they won't stand a chance._ Their only chance now was for Hector and his group to attack from the other side. Swords met as the battle began to rage through the late hours of the day.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Oh bloody hell, if this doesn't stop soon, I swear I'm just going to kill Limstella myself!" Destin flung himself on the ground as an axe hit where his head would have been. He countered by striking at the enemy warrior's feet, causing it to fall backwards and leave itself open to an attack. A soft gurgle was heard as Destin's sword managed to pierce through the warrior's chest. _These guys aren't human…they're not afraid of death, they don't seem to fear ANYTHING, and they have inhuman amounts of stamina!_ The young tactician sat down, sure that he wouldn't be attacked again for a few minutes, and began to concentrate on where everyone else was. Things HAD to go according to plan.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hector rammed his shoulder into a druid's stomach, making it keel over and gasp for breath. Taking this opportunity, the young lord brought his axe upwards to remove the druid's head. "That should be the last of them over here. Now all we need is for Eliwood to meet us at where Limstella is." He glanced around. It seemed too quiet to him.

"Hector, I hear some kind of commotion down past the river. I think it's a battle, but I can't be too sure." Lyn and Guy had been scouting ahead of their current position to make sure that they wouldn't be ambushed on their way to the meeting point. "If my instincts are correct, Eliwood's been held up by a fairly large force." Hector began to look worried at this. The knight lord hadn't been one for long battles, and his endurance was good at best.

"We'll follow you in the direction you heard the battle. Lead the way you two!" Everyone began to follow Lyn and Guy, Oswin still having trouble keeping up. Fiora was flying beside Kent, Lucius was riding on Priscilla's horse so that he could keep up, and Matthew was urging the general to run faster.

"C'mon you rusty tin can, I know you can run MUCH faster than that. Remember when you began to feel the effects of Serra's cooking? Well, I'll have her cook tonight if you don't keep up" Matthew laughed heartily when Oswin began running as fast as the thief himself. He always knew what to say to make things go better than they had before. His good mood changed once he saw the erupting battle ahead of him, arrows and magic flying in all directions, and a stray hand axe or javelin flew as well. If his luck didn't hold like how he wanted it to, he would most likely die. He cursed himself for asking Destin to be a part of this battle. _Leave it to me to be the only thief after Legault decided to take the path of an assassin…why did I even consider staying a thief in the first place? Leila was an assassin before she died…maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. At least I'd get to be with Leila._ He forced a grim smile as they neared the fighting.

"Alright, we need to strike hard and fast behind them so that Eliwood and his group can have a better chance of living." Lucius had the mind of a decent tactician, but any person would have known that attacking from behind is much safer than a full-on assult. Of course, every group needs some kind of person to state the obvious. Lucius just happened to be the one chosen for the job.

"Lyn…how much…further…until we reach…the battle…?" Hector was panting now, as was Oswin. They were used to running in their heavy armor, but not long distances, nor numerous times in the same day. He looked at his side where he kept his hand axe. _I can reach them…better now than never._ Placing his Wolf Beil in his left hand, Hector grabbed the axe out of his belt loop, and threw it without taking aim. The wyvern lords were large enough that he could just throw something and accidentally hit them. He just laughed when it changed course in mid-flight, hitting the rider in the chest. Luck always had a strange thing with Hector.

"Good shot Lord Hector, I doubt that you could have done any better!" Matthew was amused at how Hector always managed to do that somehow. _Why couldn't he just throw it and miss once, that way we could all laugh at him when the battle was over?_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Eliwood managed to catch a glint of the sun reflecting off of Hector's armor before having to hang on to the side of his horse in order to prevent another hand axe nearly taking his head off. Thanking Hector silently, he ordered his group to press on. "It's time to show these things just exactly how powerful humans can be! Press the attack and force them back towards the river!" Everyone else knew what he had in mind, half of them also having seen the sun's reflection off of the armor, or some even seeing some of Hector's group themselves.

"Holy blazes of the flames banish you forever to the pits of darkness! Elfire!" Erk held his hand forward at an oncoming falco knight, blasting it with an intense flame. The smells of burning flesh were already thick in the air thanks to Erk on Eliwood's group, and Priscilla on Hector's group. It was enough to make any normal person gag. He turned as another warrior was about to bring his axe down, when a javelin suddenly burst through the warrior's neck. Erk nearly fell backwards in astonishment from the sight of what happened. _It's a good thing Lord Hector's group is behind them, otherwise I'd be a dead man…and Serra would never forgive me for that…not that that's different, she never forgives me anyway. _Serra was too busy healing anyone who was injured to even notice Erk. When push came to shove, she was indeed useful.

"The light of St. Elimine grant me this prayer, and return the sacred life energy to this noble fighter, to grant her the life to continue the battle in your name." Serra held her mend staff aloft, a bright light surrounding Rebecca, as she was still firing arrows into the enemy ranks. Rebecca felt her wounds and aches slowly recovering from the power of the magic. She'd have to thank Serra later.

"Serra, we have another injured here!" Eliwood pointed quickly at Heath, both of whom were still fighting desperately for their lives. _Damn it Hector, you better hurry up, otherwise there will be no chance for us to survive!_ He drove his rapier straight into a bishops throat. If that was any normal bishop, Eliwood would have felt sorry for doing that, but these things were morphs…not that it helped any, they looked close enough to human as it is. Raven had lost his shield in the battle, and was now relying on his ability to dodge in order to stay alive. The battle had become desperate indeed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Well would you look at that…they've actually formed a plan without my help!" Destin chuckled at the fact that they were growing slightly less dependant on him for battle plans. Most things were common sense anyway, like going to attack an axe-user with a sword and such. That didn't mean they didn't need him however, he **was** their tactician. He had gotten them this far. "Looks like I should go and see just how hard this Limstella person might be, that way I can tell who needs to attack." Destin broke off into a quiet and moderately fast jog, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of arrows and magic and who knows what else. He had seen Hector fling a killer axe at someone in a rage, and it was just as effective as a hand axe or a tomahawk. The young tactician shuddered at that memory. "The last thing **I** need is to piss Hector off when he's drunk or likewise. Sain isn't fighting in this battle because of that." There wasn't much time left before the morphs were defeated, so he had to hurry.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Eliwood, we're here!" Hector jumped onto another morph, punching it solidly in the face to knock it down. He chuckled as Eliwood grimaced. _So, he still remembers when I punched him in the gut on while we were heading to Valor Isle the first time._ A stray arrow caught Hector's ear, causing him to growl and turn around. Lyn stood behind him, drawing another arrow to nock on her bow. "Watch where you shoot those things!" He ducked as another one flew overhead. _She's doing that on purpose, I know she is!_

Eliwood nodded at Hector after seeing both arrows fly past his head and find their marks in a sniper's chest, downing it instantly. "It's about time you showed up Hector, we were almost fighting a losing battle!" He switched his rapier with a silver lance that he had received from Marcus, and thrust it forward at a mercenary. "How many were coming to help these guys?" Hector shook his head, throwing another axe at a sage. _Good, once we're done with these, then we don't have to worry until we reach Limstella!_

The other lord, Lyn, was busy weaving in and out of the enemies, either downing them or causing serious wounds with her sword attacks. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Hector give her a glance, and she smiled inwardly. "Matthew, watch your left, there's a cavalier headed your way!" She spun around to parry a sword that was headed towards her arm. Hitting the swordmaster's sword to the ground, she spun up and cut clean through it's torso.

Erk threw his now empty elfire tome aside and conjured his spare thunder tome to him. _Most of these things have armor, this will be a cinch to accomplish. Who knows, maybe I'll have surpassed Lord Pent after this battle is over._ He held the book out, lips moving soundlessly, and a bolt of lightning struck down a general who was trying to attack Guy. A nod was received from Guy as thanks. Speaking your thanks was useless on the battlefield, as you could die trying. Erk brought another bolt of lightning on a bishop, causing it to drop it's staff and fall to it's knees. Matthew finished the job by delivering a final blow to it's back.

Hector charged into a group of wyvern riders with a loud cry, seriously harming 2 and killing the other 3. "Almost finished, I can see through their numbers! Don't let up on the offensive!" He jumped high in the air, bringing his axe straight down onto a morph's skull. _Pity these things don't know fear, otherwise they'd be running by now!_ An arrow sped past his head again, and he regarded it as Lyn's, but when the next hit his armor, he glanced over his shoulder and saw a warrior with a bow. Growling, Hector sped straight towards the warrior before it could get it's axe ready, and cleaved it in two. He saw only a few stragglers left, all of them wounded beyond healing. The skirmish had finally come to an end.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"It's about bloody time they finished that! I thought we'd be stuck here for a while longer…not that our luck is going to turn any better." Destin found the fortress that Limstella was waiting in, and decided to try and lure her out. "Heh…'bout time we found her hideout…let's see how she reacts to this? Blazes of the holy inferno hear my call and feast upon this evil soul! Elfire!" His hand shot up in the air, and a fireball hurled itself at the fortress wall, leaving a black and charred mark on the stonework. Destin jumped back, feeling the cold chill, and icicles shot out of the ground from where he was. "Yup, that got her attention alright…now to hope that she decides to show her face out here." Standing up, Destin looked around him for an area he could hide at until Hector and everyone else arrived. He prayed quietly that it wouldn't take much longer. While waiting, he thought about who was going to be the first to snap and try and kill Nils tonight…probably Erk again if Nils began bugging him about Serra.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Ok Eliwood, we're done here, so let's move." Hector nodded at everyone after they were healed up (Erk, Serra, Lucius, and Priscilla were somewhat exhausted from using their heal and mends staves so many times), and they began to move towards Limstella's fortress. Nils was in the back of the group to make sure that he didn't get hit, Rath and Canas had returned with Merlinus after Guy went to find them, and the people who felt the presence of magic being cast were in front to warn everyone else.

Erk groaned as Serra clung to his arm again. "Serra…please…could you let go of my arm so that I can actually get use of it? Last time you did this, we both nearly died!" He heard a snicker from Matthew, and he could tell that some of the other men and even some of the women were doing their best to hide their smiles. Glaring at everyone else, he looked back down at Serra again. "Oh fine, give me the silent treatment…but don't blame me when you're dead!"

"Hector…I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right at all here." Lyn was walking next to Hector and Priscilla, shaking her head after a minute. "I don't know what it is, but something is bugging me about this place…it seems different than before." She noticed Hector actually looking thoughtful for a minute.

"You're right Lyn, this place is different than before. It may just be that we're stronger and we're here to save Lycia this time though." Lyn nodded solemnly, hoping that what Hector said was right. "Besides, Limstella isn't going to kill you. I'm here to protect you from that!" _Might as well try my charm on her now while we're not doing anything but walking…who knows, it may work._ Lyn just gave Hector a blank stare. _Then again, maybe it won't work…but it was worth a try._ Hector grinned and tried to look like he meant it all for the best, but he was distracted by Heath flying back to them. Heath exchanged a few words with Eliwood, then proceeded to follow more towards the rear.

"Hector, Heath just told me that Limstella isn't too far off…two more minutes walking at the most. He thought that he saw Destin over there hiding, but he couldn't be too sure. He was flying too high up to get a good look, because he didn't want Limstella hitting him with her magic." Hector nodded at Eliwood after hearing all this, earning a sigh from Eliwood. _He never pays that much attention when he has his mind made up on something…guess I'd be used to it by now though._ Eliwood saw the fortress ahead of them…Heath was right.

"Alright, let's pick the pace up a little…I don't want her to be able to hit anyone more than once. We don't know how powerful she is, and she's bound to aim for our people weak to magic." They sped up, going from a walk to just barely fast enough to be called a jog. He noticed something join their ranks. So Destin had made it this far out after all.

"Lord Hector, she has the same ice magic that Erk's used a few times before, so be as careful as you can. Let Lucius go forward first, because he seems to take hits from magic the best." Destin was back at directing the battle again, knowing full-well that should he screw up at all, someone was bound to die. He had to prove that he could be a useful tactician, as his memories were biting at him. Shaking his head, Destin walked to Lucius. "You need to go in first. I know that her magic has power over yours, but you don't seem too fazed by the hits." Lucius nodded, and Destin hoped that he wasn't making a mistake by sending Lucius in. "Priscilla, be ready to heal him after he's attacked. Once he's been attacked, I need everyone to rush inside and attack at the same time. She may be able to get one or two spells off at the most, so don't worry about getting hit."

Erk felt Serra's arms tighten around his, causing another groan to escape. "Serra, he'll be fine…now could you let go please?" To his amazement, she did let go…clutching her staff instead and holding it so tight that Erk felt it may shatter in her grasp. Sighing, Erk watched Lucius edge forward cautiously. _He has every reason to be cautious…I'd be doing the same if it was me._

Hector began running the moment he saw the ice forming around Lucius. Everyone else but Lucius, Destin, and Priscilla followed him into the fortress. Hector, Eliwood, and Guy all rushed Limstella, while Lyn, Rath, and Rebecca were busy firing arrows at her. Erk was casting spells for all he was worth, glad that Canas was there to balance out Serra's weakness to anima magic. Eventually, Limstella ceased moving and breathing. Hector set his axe down and checked for any signs that she'd still be alive. "We got her…she's dead at last."

Destin walked in to see what had happened. "Well, you guys sure were loud enough with your yelling that I think even Prince Ephidel in Bern was able to hear you. The Dragon's Gate lies directly ahead, so we'll make camp here tonight. Kent, I want you to get Sain and Marcus, and begin setting up some of the tents. Yes Fiora, you can help him if you want." Destin walked out of the fortress and walked over to the massive doors that barred the entrance to the Dragon's Gate. "I'm back again…and this time, the fate of all of Lycia will be resting on me…I won't let anyone down" He walked back to where camp was being set up, and began helping to prepare for the night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hmm…that could have gone better. Anyway, battle's finally finished, everything's gone well, and I've finally finished chapter 3 to the story. Speaking of chapters, on chapter 19xx on Hector Normal Mode, and Sain just got killed again. Thinking of just ditching him, but I'm sort of a perfectionist, so I doubt I will.

Erk: St. Elimine, tell me why he had to pair me up with Serra of all people?

Hector: My charms didn't work on Lyn for the third chapter now…I'm beginning to get really pissed off at you.

Eh heh…you guys know that you won't do anything, because if you do, then I'll make stories that humiliate both of you!

Erk: That'll just piss me off more. I hear Bolting can be deadly at close range if an anima user can get the spell to work…

Ok fine, you win. Kent, if you don't mind?

Kent: Ugh…please read and review…

Fiora: And the disclaimer that wasn't written, Destin doesn't own Fire Emblem…well, he does, but just a cartridge. His own ideas, you can give thanks to boredom.

Not sure if I should be thanking you two or not…maybe I'll add a scene with just you two in the next chapter.


	4. Before the fury

School sucks…my arm hurts like hell and I'm not sure how I'm typing this…I'm somehow close to beating Shining Soul within two days…and ToS got boring fast. Can anyone else tell that I'm bored?

Erk: Well…

Shut up before you even think about saying anything Erk. Anyway, Harbringer Loki has been grounded from her computer privileges due to certain reasons, and so her fics won't be updated anytime soon until she gets her computer back. Either myself or her will be tell the public when she can update, so don't hire a hitman to come and kill her (she's cute and she won't die properly anyway…trust me, I tried). Also, her and I are co-authoring a fic known as "Rejected Conversations." Look for that authored by me in the future, her having joint authoring over it. So on that one, send a hitman after me if it's not updated soon. We're both only juniors in high school, and homework takes a big part in our lives, so we're not able to update day-after-day. Also, there's a slight twist thrown in on this one. It seems our tactician has a "small" crush on a certain archer, but he's not sure how to tell her. So for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, this is changing to be a Rebeccaxtactician fic as well as the pairings I stated at the beginning. Sorry all you KentxFiora fans for not really adding much between the two, I'll try my hardest to do so as soon as possible.

Erk: Enough ranting and start the damn fic already before I get angry and test my Bolting theory!

…So yeah, you can see that I already have someone pestering me as it is to update soon. Hector you know the usual disclaimer!

Hector: Um…Destin doesn't own the idea of Fire Emblem, nor does he own any of the characters. All he owns is his little cartridge…thingy (Destin: YOU BETTER NOT BREAK THAT BLOODY THING SERAS!), and his crazy ideas that play in part from boredom, lack of sleep and sugar, and any other lack thereof.

Thanks Hector…I think. Without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The camp had an eerie silence around it that night, everyone knowing what was to come of the next battle. Sain was off flirting with the girls again, also dodging Raven from time to time after flirting with Priscilla. Eliwood was busy talking to Kent and Fiora about the future to come, and some problems related to the band of fighters. The other two lords sat near the campfire with Destin, Erk, and Serra. Erk was busy trying to study his tome while Serra was chatting away in his ear like she usually did.

"Erky, why aren't you paying more attention to me! I mean all you ever do is just study all the time! You need to pay attention when I'm talking! ERKY!" The whole camp turned to stare at Serra again for the 7th time that night. She blushed a deep crimson, finally becoming aware that yelling around this area isn't the best idea. Destin just gave her a glare, knowing that she couldn't help herself, but she knew as much as everyone else where they were and what they needed to do.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again Serra. It's bad enough that Nergal knows we're here already, but I don't want the whole of Lycia to know we're here as well!" Destin turned his gaze away from her in time to notice the two young lordlings acting rather strange. They were sitting next to each other…and not arguing? "Are you two ill or something? Normally you'd be shouting at each other just as loud as Serra does to Erk." He heard a barely audible moan come from Erk and simply smiled. Hector looked up at Destin, a soft smile playing across his face.

"We just know what we're up against…that's all. If we were ill, then we WOULD be yelling at each other right now." Hector chuckled and nudged Lyn in the ribs, causing a yelp from her. He had forgotten to take off his armor again, and had nudged her a little harder than he had meant to.

"You moron, you still have your armor on! If you're going to be so annoying, then go sit somewhere else and let me think in peace!" Destin and Hector both backed up a little away from Lyn. They both knew what she was like when she got mad…her being **almost **as bad as Hector when he was either drunk or pissed off. Destin mentally noted that Sain was still limping rather badly from his "punishment" for hiding Hector's Wolf Beil. Lyn stood up sharply, muttering something that sounded like "Men…" before she stormed off to her tent. Destin and Hector looked at each other before laughing silently.

"She's more tense than I thought Lord Hector…I mean, I can understand Lord Eliwood being nervous and all…" Destin stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Hector shaking his head. _Is there something that he knows that I don't? _"Lord Hector, is something wrong?"

Hector looked up at Destin, a look of what can only be described as sympathy playing across his face. "She's just worried that Lord Hausen will have passed by the time we get back from here. That would put Caelin under her rule, and you would still be the right-hand of Caelin." Hector smirked at the look of astonishment on Destin's face. The tactician didn't think about that, because it seemed unlikely to happen.

"That wouldn't be too good…I'm not really familiar with politics and anything related to them." Destin shook his head slowly, causing his bangs to sway slightly. _If Lord Hausen was to die…I don't think I could continue my role as tactician to Caelin. It's because of him that I'm the tactician now._ The young tactician looked up just in time to notice Bartre and Karel fighting again. "That's the 6th bloody time in an hour! Knock it off, both of you!" The combatants looked at him with astonished looks on their faces, even Karel.

_Heh, he's not quick to anger. Hector just laughed and stood up. "I'm going to retire to my tent until I'm needed in the early morning. Wake me, should anything happen." Everyone watched Hector go into his tent. A few people merely shrugged at this, but a few others were worried. He never went to his tent when there was still light out…even if a bit of light. Eliwood, more than anyone, was looking worried on his friend's behalf. Destin knew what Eliwood was going to say even before he said it._

"Destin, has Hector been taken ill tonight?" Destin laughed softly. "It was a serious question…I don't understand what I said that made it so funny." The lord of Pherae looked confused as to why the tactician would be laughing. "Alright, what is it that's causing you to laugh like this?" Destin stopped, a small grin on his face.

"I had asked Lord Hector the same thing not to long ago when him and Lady Lyndis were sitting next to each other without biting each other's heads off. That's not important right now though. We need to discuss who's going into the Dragon's Gate with us, as we can't take everyone. We need to take Serra and Priscilla at the very least, and I'm thinking Erk so that we have a back-up healer." Destin held back a chuckle at Erk's groan. "Should we bring Oswin as well?"

Eliwood nodded at Destin, adding his own little points here and there when he thought he should. "Just as long as no one is put in any unnecessary danger." The talk continued well into the night. Erk and Serra finally got tired of listening (and Erk had nearly fallen into the fire 4 times trying to get enough light to study his tomes), so they proceeded back to the main camp.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Serra, all I'm going to ask is that you don't do anything stupid tomorrow. If you keep up your normal antics like you usually do, then I'm going to fry you with my thunder spell once this battle's over." Erk frowned at Serra's giggle. _I know she understands why I'm saying this, but why can't she be serious for just one second?_

"I knew you would say that Erky. Seriously though, do you think that I'd be crazy enough to do anything like that when we could possibly die? I actually think you'll need me near you so that you can be protected from the bad guys." Erk groaned loudly.

_She now realizes that we could all possibly die? HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN…calm down Erk, just calm down. There must be a reason why she's been acting like this as long as she has. "Serra, please tell me that you didn't just now realize that we could possibly die in battle." He sighed with relief when she nodded, not realizing she nodded a bit too quickly. He frowned when she wrapped her arms around his and asked him (in a tone that sounded like an I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-listen) to escort her to her tent._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The camp had managed to quiet down, a few people here and there still awake. Oswin was on guard duty for the next few hours, and Destin was spending another sleepless night figuring out how things would work out. He sighed, not knowing what the area would look like that they'd be fighting in. Looking up, the young tactician noted the others still up. Guy was sharpening his sword (and fearing sleeping since Karel's last threat), Pent and Louise were taking a stroll around the camp, and Raven was sitting outside Priscilla's tent to try and ward off Sain should he try to flirt with her again. _I wonder if he thinks that we don't know anything about the two of them, like that they're related and she still loves him as if he wasn't her brother…I still find that somewhat wrong._ Destin shook his head in dismay and stood up, brushing the dust off of the bottom of his cloak. "Oswin, warn me should anything happen." The general nodded at the tactician. _Maybe I can actually try and get some sleep this time._ Destin pulled back the tent-flap, entering the familiar place that he'd spent a long time in trying to think of many different strategies.

"Hey Oswin, do you think our tactician's had a lot on his mind lately?" Matthew had a very odd habit of pointing out the completely and utterly obvious, but no one seemed to mind him. Oswin nodded at Matthew, causing the thief to grin. "Maybe he has someone special on his mind…a girl perhaps?" Oswin spat out the tea he had just been given by Louise to keep him up.

"Where do you get off thinking about something like that? Also, how can you be thinking something that simple-minded at a critical time like this?" Matthew laughed quietly, tallying in his mind another frown he got from the general.

"Well, I just think that he has a girl on his mind because of how out of it he's been lately." Matthew stared in shock at the general as he nodded to what Matthew said. _Wait…is he actually agreeing with me on something for once?_

"You may be right…I have noticed him being rather close to Lady Rebecca lately. Maybe he saw something in her that pulls him to want to protect her?" Oswin was more speaking to himself at the moment than the thief, although Matthew still heard him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_This isn't good…I had promised myself that I wouldn't begin feeling this way about anyone, but here I am thinking about her all the time. Destin glanced around his tent, thinking oddly that someone had entered without his knowing. "Why is it that these things always happen to me at the worst possible times…here we are about to fight Nergal to try and save all of Lycia, and I'm busy trying to contain my feelings for her!"_

"Who's her?" Destin jumped as Erk suddenly came into view, sitting with a smirk on Destin's bedding. They had become good friends over the adventure, both being rather quiet and rather serious about most things. Also, Destin had become Erk's student, in hopes that he would be able to better his use in anima magic. "You wouldn't be talking about Rebecca now would you?" The sage laughed as Destin gaped at him in wonder.

"I don't know how you do it Erk…it really amazes me. How long have you known how I felt about her?" Destin wasn't really sure he wanted to hear this answer from his close friend. While they were good friends, Destin didn't know if he really trusted the sage with his life just yet…after all, Erk WAS in love with Serra, so anyone would find a reason to be a little worried when it came to battle.

"I've known ever since we left Ostia for Nabata Desert. That's when you started actually opening up to someone other than myself, Kent, or Hector." Erk grinned when he saw the blush forming on Destin's face.

"You tell anyone, and I will tell Serra your secret. You know which one I'm talking about." Destin smiled as Erk's grin faded to be replaced with a pale look. Destin knew many secrets about Erk, and his darkest secret…well, it's best left unsaid. Let's just say that for right now, Louise had Erk do many things that he didn't want to…and no, not anything gross like that.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well, that could have been better, considering that I had a case of writer's block and I didn't know what to type for a good while. For those wondering, yes, I'm trying my hardest attempt…

Erk: While failing miserably…

…Shut it. Anyway, I'm trying my hardest attempt at some form of humor in these fics. Yes, I need to write a new fic soon. I'm thinking of a GS or CT one, but I'm not entirely sure yet on what I'm going to write on. Hell, I might even write a humor fic (aside from Rejected Conversations) for FE, so be looking out for any new fic I'll be writing in the near future.

Hector: Because he took so freakin' long to do this one (and he didn't have me in it much), you don't have to review this time.

You…I'm so going to kill you now. You're only level 8 on my new game, and there are some pretty powerful swordsmen in the next chapter…

Hector: I'm sorry…

Erk: Ha, I'm one level higher than you!


End file.
